Paths Meet
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: What happens when Sakura follows Karin and finds Sasuke after his battle with Deidara. Find out here! Major Spoilers if you havent read far enough. Lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Cuz if I did Sasuke and Sakura would have been together a_ long_ time ago. Dattebyo!!

A/N: This story is gonna take place right after Sasuke and Deidara's battle. I can't remember the chapter in the manga right now so yeah. Basically Deidara is dead, Manda is dead and Sasuke is badly hurt. And I switched it to when Pakkun picks up Sasuke's sent Sakura is gonna follow Karin. If you haven't read this far or have no idea what I'm talking about then don't read.

**LEMON WARNING!!! YAY FOR LEMONY GOODNESS!!!**

**Paths Meet**

"I just picked up Sasuke's scent," The small dog called Pakkun said.

"What? Where?"

"That girl right there." He said pointing a paw at the retreating back of Karin.

"I'll follow her while you report this back to the others," with that Sakura took off after the strange girl making sure she masked her chakra. After only walking a couple of minutes both girls stopped. At first Sakura thought she had been found out but then a huge explosion went off followed by a thick cloud of smoke. Sakura knew that explosive power for she had seen it once before.

"Oh no Sasuke-kun was over there," Karin said taking off in a run. Sakura quickly followed her after hearing Sasuke's name. 'So you really are here, Sasuke-kun.'

"Juugo do you know what that was," Karin asked a big man that had just joined her.

"I don't know what it was. Let's just hope Sasuke didn't get himself killed," another male answered.

"Shut up Suigetsu!! Sasuke-kun is not a weakling like you."

"Will you two please stop fighting," the man that spoke now had a softer tone to his voice. "Look isn't that Manda," Juugo called. All four people's heads turned to the clearing where the large snake just landed.

"Oh my God Sasuke-kun!! Please don't be dead!!" Karin shouted as she ran towards the body that was staggering away from the now dead snake. Sakura got as close as she could without being discovered.

"You will need medical attention Sasuke-san. You've got some pretty bad wounds," Juugo said.

"Come on we can go back to the base and I'll patch you up as much as I can and then perhaps give you something more," Karin smiled suggestively.

"Get a life and a clue," Suigetsu muttered. Medical attention? Sakura was the best medic to come out of Konoha since Tsunade. Even though he was a traitor Sakura couldn't stand back and watch him die. As soon as she un-masked her chakra Karin spun on the spot.

"Come out now!!" Sakura did.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," Sakura said showing no emotion at seeing her old teammate, or at least she hoped she wasn't showing any emotion.

"I'll be fine!! I don't need some weak Konoha kuinoichi to try to fix me." Ouch that stung.

"Sasuke-san with you in this condition Orichimaru's abilities can't heal you all the way. Do you have medical experience?" Juugo asked.

"I dabble."

"Dabble? Why don't you run on back to Konoha," Karin hissed. Sakura ignored her and began walking towards Sasuke.

"Why don't you listen to what you're told for once? I don't need_ your_ help." Yep Sasuke hadn't changed much.

"Really now. Because by the looks of it you have C4 burns covering your body, possibly a couple of broken ribs, some internal bleeding, and looks to be like two broken limbs. Now if you want to rely on regen capabilities to heal that be my guest. Oh by the way those regen powers won't take the poison out of your system," she rambled off slightly pissed.

"Your good," Juugo complimented.

"Arigatou, now if you want my help I'll need some where sterile to work."

"We have a base not to far from here," Suigetsu chirped in. He thought she was quiet impressive. All she had to do was look at Sasuke and she automatically knew what was wrong.

"Hn." That was Sasuke's reply for whatever lets just go. So Juugo picked him up and beckoned Sakura to follow them. After not even ten minutes they came upon a small cottage. Once inside Juugo told Sakura to follow him to Sasuke's room. Juugo laid Sasuke down and turned to Sakura "is there anything you will need?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke's body then at his eyes. She made her decision and pulled a pad and pen out. "Here will you find these ingredients for me. I have an antidote to the poison coursing through his system but I need something else that I don't have on hand." Juugo toke the list, looked it over, nodded, and left the room closing the sliding door behind him.

"Lets see. I need you to relax," she ordered as she kneeled beside him. "Some of the burns and bruising has already started to heal it's self. If your healing abilities were as good as Naruto's I wouldn't have to worry about the poison or anything else except for your broken bones."

"Are you trying to put on some kind of act to get close to me? That Akatsuki I fought didn't use poison."

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know."

"Deidara used poison on you I know that for a fact. I recognized it immediately. Deidara's first partner was a man named Sasori that used this poison. I assume that Deidara kept some of it after Sasori's death. He probably made up his mind when he fought you and injected you with the poison without you even realizing it then he blew himself up."

"Interesting story and how did you come up with this guess?" Sakura ignored him for a minute while she shook the small bottle that she held. After she was sure it was mixed well she pulled Sasuke's sleeve down, popped the cap of the antidote off and stabbed it into his arm. "Your movement was staggered and slow when I saw you. The poison was starting to take affect but slowly."

"Where did you get this 'antidote'?"

"Sarcasm noted. But to answer your question I fought Sasori myself. I made this antidote when Kankuro, Gaara's brother, was infected with it."

"You expect me to believe all this?" she glared at him. She shrugged and moved her hands to his torso. Yep she was right two broken ribs and internal bleeding. Points for her. 'She has changed' Sasuke couldn't help but think as her hands continued to feel around his torso for fractures. "I'm gonna heal you now." Her hands began to glow green as she let her healing chakra flow it his body.

Sasuke couldn't help but relax and close his eyes when he felt the warmth of chakra flow into his body. When she was finished he grabbed her wrist and pulled her body on top of his looking her straight into her eyes. "Do you still love me?"

"Excuse me but you're supposed to be healing him not trying to seduce him," Karin snapped from the doorway.

"I fell," Sakura said pushing away from Sasuke.

"Here is that stuff you asked Juugo to get," Karin sneered holding a bag out to her.

"Arigato….wait what is your name?"

"Karin."

"My name is Sakura."

"Whatever I don't care. But I think I'll stay in here to make sure you don't try anything weird with Sasuke-kun," Karin said entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Good everything is here, alright Sasuke will you sit up for me." Who the hell did she think she was talking to him like he was a child? "Look this will be a lot easier if you sit up." He did. "Okay follow my finger with your eyes only."

"There is nothing wrong with Sasuke-kun's eyes," Karin stated bitterly as Sakura continued an eye exam. "Not yet there isn't, I hope. You do seem to be following my finger well, so next what I want you to do is activate your sharingan. Good now close your eyes." He did as she asked. Sakura took out her flashlight and shined it into his eyes. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Good it's only just now developing."

"What are you talking about?" Karin once again asked a question. Does she ever shut up? Survey says: NO!!

"There is a rare eye disease associated with the sharingan. It only starts to develop when the sharingan is over used, but it will develop faster is the user has the mangekyo. I decided to check your eyes because I know for a fact that your brother is going blind. I can give you a formula now that will stop the diseases progress, but for it to take full affect you can't use the sharingan for two days."

"You're serious?"

"Very. I honestly didn't want to tell you about your brother's eyes but there is no better way to explain it. Hey Karin while I mix this formal will you pop Sasuke's shoulder and knee back into place." Okay so the bones weren't broken but they were dislocated. Karin nodded slightly blushing. Any contact with Sasuke was great to her. Sasuke didn't like the feel of Karin's hands on him, secretly he wanted Sakura to be the one to touch him but never would he admit that out loud.

"Hmm…..I need two of these, a quarter cup, a pinch and a half, teaspoon," Sakura muttered to herself as she went through the ingredients. Half an hour and two popping sounds later Sakura was done. "Okay I am going to inject this right behind your eye sockets, and I'm not going to lie its probably going to hurt." Yeah she sounded _real_ upset about causing him pain. What ever happened to the weak, lonely little fan girl that clung to Sasuke? Sakura rested her palm against Sasuke forehead and began to push the needle in. He barely flinched!! Damn didn't he feel anything?

"There all done!!" she smiled pulling the needle out. "I suggest you get some rest. Karin and I will leave you alone for now."

"You can't tell me what to do!!"

"If you don't leave Sasuke alone for right now he'll ignore you for the rest of your natural born life."

"I'm gonna leave Sasuke-kun alone for right now," Karin stated and walked out of the room. Sakura turned back to look at Sasuke but he was already fast asleep. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she whispered walking out of the room.

--------

"Here you are ano…..I apologize but I do not know your name," Juugo said politely.

"Its Sakura and thank you," she said as she took the food offered to her.

"I have a question for you?"

"Good cuz I have one for you as well."

"Then you can go for first."

"Where did you get that sword?"

"Oh this it belonged to…"

"Momichi Zabuza yeah I know."

"Well then that's all you need to know," Suigetsu said flashing her a creepy grin.

"Fine, what's your question then?"

"We kind of all want to know why you would go out of the way to help somebody that you don't even know personally and that betrayed your village," Suigetsu said.

"Hmmm….someone I don't know. Well I help a lot of people I don't know so why should he be any different."

"Because he is an S-class missing nin from your village," Juugo said taking a seat across from Sakura.

"haha….very true, and the law does state that helping a traitor is consider treason as well. But seeing him after all these years, I don't know," Sakura said looking down at her plate.

"Wait so you do know Sasuke-kun!! You better tell me how and tell me everything you know about him," Karin practically yelled.

"You mean he hasn't told you guys anything." They all shook their heads no. "Then I don't know if I should I mean it's his business not mine."

"Damn and I thought we were about to get some dirt on that bastard," Suigetsu sighed.

"Is there anything you can tell us Sakura-san?"

"I-I was in love with him. Very much so. But he took my heart and tore it in two," she said more to herself than to them.

"Awwww…..poor you!! Sasuke-kun wouldn't ever like a worthless girl like you anyway. Especially with that wide forehead of yours.," Karin smirked thinking she still had a chance with him.

"Yeah you're right I was just a pathetic excuse for a fan girl that stalked him and mistake a simple crush for love. I'm going to bed. Where is my room?"

"It's the room across from Sasuke-san's room and right next to Karin's."

"Arigatou Juugo-san," Sakura bowed and left and started her walk down the hall. What was she doing thinking talking about the past? The past was long gone she didn't love Sasuke anymore and he didn't love her. '**ahh…but you still do love him. It's written all over your face.'** 'Not you again. Don't you ever go away?' **'Not when it comes to Sasuke-kun. You know what I'll go away when you finally admit that you still love him and no matter what you always will.' **'No!! I just helped him because he was hurt. I only looked at his body in a completely professional manner.' **'LIES!!!'**

"Sakura?" **'Speak of the Devil!!'** "Come here."

She started walking towards him. "Get in."

"But my room is across from yours."

"I'm aware of that, but I would like to speak with you for a moment."

'**YES!!! Sasuke-kun wants to talk to us. YES!! YES!! YES!!!'** Ignoring her Inner, Sakura walked into the room followed closely by Sasuke who shut the door.

"What did you want to….." she was cut off abruptly when her body was pushed against the wall and Sasuke's body pressed against hers. "W-what are y-you doing, Sas-Sasuke?" "Whatever happened to Sasuke-kun," he whispered hotly in her ear before lightly biting her lobe. "I-I…uh g-grew o-o-out of it." Kami-sama it was hard to think with his body so close to hers. "Really now." His lips moved to her neck biting, sucking, and kissing her pulse point. Sakura couldn't help but moan at his actions causing Sasuke to smirk against her skin.

"You never answered my question?" his kisses were now moving up her neck towards her lips. 'Please oh please kiss me Sasuke-kun.' But right before his lips touched hers he pulled back. "Why didn't answer my question?"

"And what question is that Sasuke?" Now normally Sasuke didn't like to repeat himself but this one time he would make an exception. Moving his lips to where they were almost touching Sasuke asked his question one more time. "Do you still love me?" Sakura looked down at his lips then too his eyes, an emotion present in them she had never seen in them before. "Hai," she whispered closing the small gap between them.

Sakura looped her arms around Sasuke's neck not wanting to give him the chance to pull back. But he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. Slowly, as if testing the water, Sasuke slipped his tongue into Sakura's mouth. She moaned and granted him access to her mouth. As their tongues battled each other Sakura moved her hands down from around his neck to slip his shirt off. He obliged by removing his arms from around her waist to let the sleeves slide off. Pulling back from the kiss Sasuke looked at her. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once it starts Sakura there is no turning back."

"There is always time to turn back Sasuke-kun," she stated pushing him away from her and starting to unzip her shirt slowly. Once it was fully unzipped Sakura slipped out of it and threw it to the corner. Sasuke grabbed her as soon as she was rid of the garment and began kissing her again while ridding her of the rest of her clothing.

She was now lying under him complete naked while he was still half dressed. He kissed and caressed her every curve learning and memorizing her body. Sasuke wanted to know what areas made her scream, moan, and call his name, and to tell the truth he absolutely loved it when she moaned his name. Tired of all the attention she was getting Sakura flipped their positions and finished undressing Sasuke. Hey who said super strength couldn't come in handy in the bedroom? After throwing the last piece of his clothing to lie with the rest Sakura grabbed Sasuke and put him in her mouth earning an animalistic groan from him.

"mmmm……Sakura, harder," he groaned as the pink haired girl sucked him till he came in her mouth. Once she finished drinking him dry he flipped them back over to where he was the dominant one. Uchiha's are never dominated. Grabbing himself he pushed into her. Naturally there was no barrier to break, she was a ninja after all, but she did look really uncomfortable. That's when it dawned on him. "You saved yourself for me," a statement. "I told you I would always wait for you," she smiled. He kissed her more passionately then before, and realized this girl meant the world to him. He wasn't going to let her go; never again would he walk away for her, never again would he break this girl's heart. There was no more denying it Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Haruno Sakura.

Slowly he pulled back and pushed back in. When Sakura moaned and nodded her consent Sasuke started to go a little faster. "Sasuke-kun, faster." He started going faster. "Sasuke-kun, harder." Fine if that's what she wanted. So throwing all inhibitions to the wind Sasuke began to make love to the girl beneath him just as she wanted fast, hard, and deep. "Sasuke-kun!!" she called as she came. "Sakura," he groaned into her neck as he shot his seed deep into her womb. Soon after the lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

--------

"Oh!! Oh!! Oh, Kami-sama!! Sasuke-kun!!"

"That little bitch. How dare she just show up and and fuck Sasuke-kun," Karin yelled outraged by the sounds she was hearing coming from Sasuke's bedroom.

"So she _wasn't_ in love with him, she still is," Juugo stated.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Karin asked still outraged.

"Remember every time we passed a Sakura tree he would stop and kiss a fallen blossom?"

"Yeah so what does that have to do with anything?"

"Something tells me that girl is Sasuke-san's _real_ cherry blossom."

--------

"Look a cottage," Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke and Sakura's scents are fading. They must have left already," Kiba said sniffing the air. "Mostly likely two maybe three hours ago."

"Perhaps if we had caught up with each other sooner we could have caught them," Pakkun said.

"It's not your fault Pakkun. Everybody split up and search the cottage for anything they may have left behind," Kakashi ordered.

Naruto immediately went to search the bedrooms for anything Sasuke might have left behind. When he walked into the room that had been occupied by Sasuke, Naruto spotted a small piece of paper addressed to him. Opening it he saw that it was in Sakura's handwriting.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I finally found and met up with Sasuke-kun again. I know right now there are probably about a thousand questions running through your head. But at least let me explain._

_Sasuke has killed that blonde member of the Akatsuki, Deidara. He is the one that kidnapped Gaara I tell you this because I know you are not very good at remembering names._

_Before you jump to conclusions I went with Sasuke-kun willing. He hasn't kidnapped or forced himself on me. I went with him on my on free will. Please don't come after me. I might see again one day but for now are paths have split._

_Thank you, Naruto for everything_

_Sakura_

As he finished reading Sakura's letter a tear ran down his cheek. First he lost his best friend and now his sister. He had officially lost everything, but at least they were happy together.

--------

**Yay lemon finished. Okay to clear some things up. Team Hebi and Sakura left in the morning when Karin sensed Konoha ninja chakra. I was gonna end this right after the lemon but I decided to give Naruto a sad dramatic moment. Oh yeah and for those of you who have been keeping up with the manga and haven't figured it out yet. I put a spin on the actual events that took place after Deidara and Sasuke's battle. So basically everything from that battle on I changed.**

**Oh and about that line I put in there 'Uchiha's are never dominated.' Yeah that's very true in Het relationships. But in Yaoi there is a reason why his name is SasUKE!!! I know im a pervert.**

**Well, I see a pretty blue button down on the left of the screen that's begging for attention. So make me happy and please review.**

**Sayonara:P**


End file.
